Todo fue por ti DxS
by Ghostly sam
Summary: Danny y los Fenton se mudaron por los ataques que el halfa estaba recibiendo; pero sobretodo para proteger a alguien. 2 años después regresa a Amity y encuentra cosas muy diferentes a como las dejo, y eso incluye al amor de su vida.R
1. Regresando

Hola a todos y todas!!!!

Este es mi primer fic en este foro así que R/R

Capítulo 1 Regresando  
Estabamos en el avión hacia Amity Park.  
Casi todo el vuelo me la pasé pensando mientras veía las nubes.  
Hace dos años que me mudé a Canadá gracias a los hombres de blanco y a dos enemigo; mis padres, mi hermana y yo nos tuvimos mudar sin decir nada a nadie por que fuimos amenazados, y, no solo nosotros sino todos mis seres queridos que vivían alla.  
Actualmente tengo 18 años.  
Para mi fue realmente doloroso no poder decirle a mi amada novia Sam, y no hablarle por ningun medio por lo mismo de la amenaza.  
Sam, ella y yo estabamos a punto de cumplir 2 años de noviasgo y, sin embargo, no pude decirle adiós.  
Pero hoy nos dirigíamos a mi antiguo hogar ya que, mis padres consideraban que ya no había peligro.  
Nos Bajamos del avión y tomamos un taxi hacia mi casa. Amity Park era distinto;pero lo que me llamó la atención es que a la entrada de esta ciudad anteriormente había un letrero con una foto mía que decía "Bienvenidos a Amity Park, hogar de Danny Phantom" pero ahora tenía un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Amity Park, hogar de Ghostly S." y aparecía la foto de una hermosa joven de pelo blanco, ojos verdes, guantes morados, un traje de dos piezas (parecido al diseño del de Danni) color negro, morado y detalles en blanco, aparentemente el traje del mismo material que el mio cuando estoy en modo fantasma y su traje tenía una "S" en el pecho; lo que me preocupó es que había una nueva halfa.

Eso significaba que, al parecer ya se habían olvidado de Danny Phantom y que tenían una nueva heroína.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a casa! -dijo mi padre en cuanto llegamos a los laboratorios Fenton.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando ví que la pequeña casa alado de la mía que, por mucho tiempo quedó sin dueño, porfin estaba habitada.

Estaba desenpacando mis cosas cuando oí a mi madre mensionando que el portal estaba activado. Eso si era realmente extraño, cuando nos fuimos lo habíamos dejado apagado. ¿A caso tuvo que ver con lo de la nueva halfa?

Bajé a la sala y vi a Jazz. Mi hermana se veía algo estresada, pero en fin, seguía siendo la misma Jazz.

-¿Hermanito me acompañas por un café? Nesecito despejar mi mente por un rato.

-Claro

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	2. Encuentros con la nueva halfa

A una cuadra de Nasty Burger estaba la pequeña tienda de café llamada Amity Café. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesita.  
Volteé y vi. a una hermosa joven de pelo suelto color negro que le llegaba poquito más abajo de los hombros y, al parecer, la chica tenía muy buena figura. Su rostro era muy bello, parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles.  
La joven se acercó a nuestra mesa.  
-¿Desean algo de tomar?  
-Para mí un café americano - respondió mi hermana. Y la muchacha lo escribió en su libreta.  
-¿Y para ti?  
Fue cuando me miro a los ojos. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color violeta, tanto que me empecé a perder en ellos.  
Ella se percató de que la estaba mirando me volvió a preguntar que si quería algo de tomar.  
-Ummm... Un café expreso. -Sentí que mis mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas.  
-De acuerdo, ahorita vuelvo con sus bebidas. - Y con eso se marchó (por los cafés).  
Hubo un pequeño silencio entre Jazz y yo.  
-¿Viendo en menú hermanito?  
-¿De que estas hablando? - pregunté incrédulo. -Si ya pedimos.  
-Sabes a que me refiero -sonrió de una manera divertida -¡Hubieras visto tu cara al mirarla!  
-Basta Jazz.  
En un par de minutos la chica regresó con nuestros cafés.  
Ya me había tomado mi café, lo pague y le dije a Jazz que la veía en la casa.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?  
-Si. Solo voy a dar un paseo por el parque.  
-Ok pero no llegues tarde por que mañana tienes escuela.  
-Si.  
Me dirigí a la colina en el parque. De repente oí un ruido, mi sentido fantasma se activó; volteé y ví a un fantasma preparado para atacarme pero antes el espectro fue atacado por un rayo.  
Ví quien fue el atacante de mi oponente y era la chica fantasma.  
Wow! Realmente era más bella en persona.  
Ella se me quedó mirando con esos intensos ojos verdes después de haber succionado al fantasma y se acercó hacia donde yo estaba.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Yo me quedé mirándola atónito; había algo en ella que se me hacia familiar.  
-Umm si. ¿Quién eres?  
-Ghostly S. La halfa de Amity Park.  
Vaya que era algo misteriosa.  
-¿Halfa? -pregunté haciéndome el incrédulo -Y ¿conoces a Danny Phantom?  
Me miró sorprendida, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que ella oyó ese nombre.  
-Lo conocía... Él era un gran ejemplo para mi... -dio un gran suspiro -Y cuando desapareció... yo decidí continuar lo que el había empezado.  
-¡Espera! - me dirigí hacia el lugar en el que estaba "flotando" pero de repente se desvaneció en el aire.

Regresé a casa, todavía tenía algunas preguntas acerca de esa halfa pero la más importante ¿Quién era ella?

Continuara.........................................


End file.
